Year 14
by red moonshadow
Summary: Allysa Dumbledore wants to get back to her normal life. Her father insists apon it. She is doing fine, until she meets the boy who lived, and her past comes flooding back.
1. Entering the joke shop

DISCLAIMER: okay, **most** of these characters belong to J K Rowling. The rest belong to me (or themselves, ah Heather) ...  
  
I had barely opened the joke shop door before Oliver and Jack rushed into the store. I was baby-sitting for the day, and these two boys were proving to be much more of a handful than I ever imagined. Not that I would tell their mothers that, they had of course been perfect angels.  
  
"Oliver, don't pull th..." I never got to finish, a box of what looked like muggle gob-stoppers toppled onto the floor and the contents rolled everywhere. Oliver backed away slowly, looking at me sheepishly.  
  
"It's okay Oliver, come here."  
  
"I sorry auntie." He replied in his barely three childish way. He walked into my outstretched arms. I smiled, despite the growing mess I knew I would have to clean up. Jack rounded the corner, no doubt looking for the mischief his friend had been into.  
  
"What did you do? Can I fix it?" Jack was slightly older than Oliver, and was fond of showing off that he could already do magic.  
  
"No Jack, better let me do it."  
  
"Yeah, auntie do it." Oliver poked his tongue out at Jack from behind my leg as I stood and surveyed the mess around us. I raised my wand to collect the gob-stoppers, but as I did a voice drifted forward from the back of the store.  
  
"Are you alright Fred? That looked nasty."  
  
"Just go and take care of the customers out there, I think they knocked something over."  
  
"Purify." I said quickly, at a loss as to what else would clean the mess, still pointing my wand at the upturned box lying on the floor. The gob-stoppers rolled back to the box and it righted itself, also gleaming the floor as they went.  
  
"Wow, I haven't seen the floor that clean since Ginny spilled Shocker Soda on it last Christmas." I looked up and a man was standing about three feet from me and smiling, amused. His red hair a mess, and his hazel eyes sparkling.  
  
"Sorry, one of the kids made a grab for the box. It's colourful, you know. It fell. I didn't mean to clean the floor like that." Why was I so nervous? I was rambling madly.  
  
"That's okay," he looked curiously at the two boys as they walked away, running their hands along the shelves as they went, "are they both yours?" He asked.  
  
"No, neither of them." I smiled warmly and he returned the gesture. Suddenly there was a muffled bang from the next aisle and I noticed the boys had wandered off again.  
  
"Sounds like they've found the exploding gum." He said, again seeming no less than amused.  
  
"Oh no, sorry. I told them not to touch anything."  
  
"Don't worry about it." We rounded the corner to find Jack standing guiltily with a black smudge covering his face and Oliver smiling widely at him.  
  
"I'll have to clean that up before your mother sees it. She'll kill me," Oliver was walking slowly towards the entrance to the next aisle, trying not to be noticed, "Oliver, where do you think you're going? Your mother will kill me, have me resurrected, then kill me again if you end up looking like that too." He looked back at me and grinned, something I could not resist.  
  
"So whose kids are they?" I had forgotten he was standing beside me.  
  
"This one," I began, putting my hands on Jack's shoulders, "is my friend Heather's son, and the other little trouble-maker is my cousin's. I'm just an auntie."  
  
"So what did you come in here to buy? Or did you just come in to destroy the place?" I blushed, something I rarely did, and he smiled again.  
  
"I'm kidding. You can come in here any day you like and destroy the place."  
  
"George?!" I turned and another man was approaching from the back of the store, his face smeared with blue-green paste. This was clearly the twin brother of the one I had been talking to.  
  
"What's the matter Fred?" George asked innocently, Fred smirked under the paste.  
  
"Just help me get this stuff off."  
  
"Oh she can get it off," he said pointing to me, "she polished the floor for us too."  
  
"Don't bring me into this, I'm just here to buy presents for the boys to annoy their parents with. Besides, if my wand goes anywhere near his face, it wont be pretty." They both looked at me quizzically.  
  
"You think I'm pretty?" Fred asked, grinning crookedly. I just smiled and shook my head, feeling like I was in the room with more than two mischievous children.  
  
"All right you two, what would you like to take home?" Oliver and Jack looked up at me, both with that same crooked grin.  
  
"We can show them if you like?" George asked.  
  
"You can, I'm going to find something to get this off. You're the guinea pig next time." Fred said as he left the store and went into Diagon Alley.  
  
"Well then, I can show you."  
  
"I don't even know what they would like. I imagine something loud and messy." Oliver walked over to me and I picked him up in my right arm, and Jack took my hand on the left. These were the little angels I knew they could be.  
  
"Auntie, I want that." Jack said as he pulled hard on my hand and pointed to a box of what looked like live crabs.  
  
"What are those?" I asked George. No answer was forthcoming however, as Hermione Granger came into the store.  
  
"Allysa, what are you doing here?" She asked in surprise.  
  
"I just brought the kids in for something," I looked at her, it was now my turn to ask the question, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"This is one of Ron's brothers." She replied, placing a hand on George's arm.  
  
"How do you two know each other?" George interrupted.  
  
"This is Allysa Dumbledore, I've been teaching her for the past year." Hermione replied. I flinched as he looked around at me sharply.  
  
"Dumbledore?" I was unsure of who he was addressing, because I was busy looking down at Jack and the floor beneath his feet.  
  
"Go back and get me what I ordered would you please, I've got to get back to work soon." Hermione asked politely.  
  
"But," he started, and I knew Hermione had given him one of her famous looks, the one she frequently used as an auror, "alright."  
  
"Sorry Alli, I didn't even think about it." She said once George was out of earshot.  
  
"Don't worry, I suppose I have to get used to it. There is sure to be a few surprised responses."  
  
"I was more than surprised when I heard." She ruffled Jack's hair.  
  
"I noticed," we began idly walking through the store, looking at various things off the shelves, "you really going back to work?"  
  
"No, just said that to get rid of him. I have news." Oliver began squirming in my arms and I put him down to investigate the shelves with Jack. Hermione was smiling more than I had ever seen her before, and I knew the news she was referring to.  
  
"He didn't?" I asked, smiling now myself.  
  
"He did. You're only the second to know, we're keeping it quiet till we get the ring this afternoon." George returned from the back of the store.  
  
"You haven't got anything on order Hermione, were you just trying to get rid of me?"  
  
"Me? No, never." I could hear a tapping and wondered what it was. When I looked around I saw Ferdinand, Heather's large toucan, tapping lightly on the window. A small piece of parchment was strapped to her leg. I went to the door and let her in, she flew around Jack's head a few times and then came to rest on my shoulder.  
  
"A toucan?" George exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, this is Heather's. She's had her for about ten years."  
  
"They're against regulations you know." Hermione told me in her motherly way.  
  
"She's had her for so long, it's beyond jurisdiction Hermione." Ferdinand nipped my ear to get my attention. I untied the note and read Heather's messy script. 'Finishing work early, meet you at your place. 3pm. H.'  
  
"What time is it?" I'm late I thought. Then again, it's highly likely that she is too.  
  
"It's about 3:30." Hermione replied looking at her watch.  
  
"I've got to go, wonder how long she's been looking for me." I said pointing to Ferdinand, who had left my shoulder and was flying lazzily around the store.  
  
"You can floo from the back if you want," George looked around confused, "what's that noise?" My cell phone was ringing in my pocket.  
  
"That's my phone, it better not be Sarah wanting Olli now too." I answered the phone. I was Sarah, informing me she was home and would wait by the fire for me.  
  
"She's got a phone in her pocket." I heard George whisper to Hermione as I wandered off looking for the boys. They both came running to me, each had something clutched in his hand. I ruffled their hair fondly as they showed me what they had found.  
  
"Who wants to go home now?" I asked them.  
  
"No auntie, stay here." Oliver replied grinning.  
  
"Looks like you'll have to leave them here." George said as he took what the boys had found up to the counter. I followed him, rummaging in my bag amoung my wand and various potion ingrediants for my money.  
  
"Trust me, you wouldn't want them." O lifted Oliver up so he could sit on the counter and Hermione did the same with Jack.  
  
"That's four galleons." I handed him the money and thrust what was left back into my bag, it clinked together as it hit the bottom.  
  
I was still trying to figure out how I was going to get two three year olds through the floo network when George handed me an urn filled to the brim with ash coloured floo powder. I hesitated, not knowing what I was going to do.  
  
"Jack," I asked turning to him, "do you want to stay here for a little bit while I quickly take Oliver home?" Then I can come back for you?" Jack thought about it, his brow furrowed.  
  
"Yup." He answered simply, and I could guess what he was thinking.  
  
"Is that okay?" I asked George, who was still holding the floo powder for me.  
  
"Sure. You'll have to owe me one."  
  
"I'll owe you seven," I replied as I stepped into the fireplace and released the floo powder, "Dumbledore-Stark."  
  
I was aware of Oliver clinging to me as we spun through the network, soon we began to slow and I readied myself for expulsion. I landed heavily on my feet, Oliver loosened his grip a little but did not let go. Sarah came rushing into the living room from the kitchen, a releived smile on her face when she saw that we were both fine.  
  
"I hate that floo thing, I wish you would use your car." She said as she hugged Oliver, not noticing the evidence of the shopping we had just done clutched in his hand.  
  
"I havn't got time, Heather is waiting at home for Jack."  
  
"Oh you can't stay for a while?"  
  
"No I've got to get Jack home too, but I might come out tomorrow," I paused, "in the car."  
  
"Oh good. You better get going then." I kissed them both and flooed back to the joke shop. Jack, George, and Hermione were waiting for me when I got back. I didn't stay long but I knew I would be back. My car was parked outside the Leaky Couldren.  
  
"Are you coming back?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, I've got to get my car. Heather wont be around long. School's out so Mulder will be at home," Hermione nodded, "Mulder's her husband, he works at Hogwarts." I said to George as explaination.  
  
"Come to dinner at my place tonight, we'll have the thing by then." She threw a cautious look at George.  
  
"I thought you said it was just family?" George asked her.  
  
"Alli is family." Ron came into the back of the store, straight from work at the Ministry by the look of his robes. He kissed Hermione and smiled wryly at George, who grinned back.  
  
"Alli, what are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"How come everyone knows you but me?" George asked loudly, drowning out his brother.  
  
"I'm not here." I picked up Jack, some more floo powder, and flooed to my house.  
  
When I got home, not only were both me and Jack covered in soot, but Heather was already waiting in my living room. She had picked up a book that I had left discarded on the sofa when I left the house this morning. She looked up when I exited the floo network.  
  
"Hi, where's the car?" She knew I hated travelling through the floo network, you always got terribly sooty.  
  
"Diagon Alley. Thought this would be faster," she put the book back where it had been and I noted that my page had been lost as she thumbed through it, "how long have you been waiting?"  
  
"Just got here, but I have to get going again soon." She replied, looking at her watch.  
  
"Thought you might. When's he going back?"  
  
"Couple of weeks," she looked down at Jack and noticed the bag he had tried to stuff into his pocket, "what's this?" She asked, pulling it out.  
  
"Nothing much, just bought the boys something." I avoided eye contact.  
  
"Should I be worried?" She handed the package back to Jack, who instantly stuffed it back into his pocket.  
  
"Nah, the guy at the store checked it." At least I hope he did.  
  
"Well I'd better be going anyway. You want a lift to your car?" Heather always drove when she had Jack, apparating with passengers was not allowed and she too hated the floo network.  
  
"Sure."  
  
She dropped me off at my car and I drove back home, not thinking of much. I had the radio on, but was not really hearing it. It was hot in the car so I rolled down the window, the heat however did not recede. It never did. I wondered what Hermione would think if she knew what I was, or what half of me was. I had no doubt that she knew there was something different about me, I really should have told her from the beginning like my father wanted me to. I did not want to be reminded of what once was. I arrived home in less than ten minutes. I lived in the house my grandmother, Alvis Dumbledore, had left me when she died. She also left me a large fortune, of muggle and wizard money, stored in a vault at Gringotts.  
  
I heard the phone ringing as I again rummaged through my bag, this time for the keys to my home. When I got fed up with pushing my wand aside in an attempt to search underneath I simply pulled it out, looking around as I did so.  
  
"Alohamora." I whispered, one of the first spells I had learnt from Hermione. The door clicked unlocked and I quickly rushed inside to answer the persistant ringing.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, this is George," he paused, "from the joke shop."  
  
"mmm hmm." I said in reply, while simultaneously trying to shut my front door and hold the reciever with my shoulder. I gave up, the door was three inches from my reach.  
  
"Hermione asked me to call you."  
  
"Oh, was there something wrong?" I asked, unsure.  
  
"I don't think so, she just told me to ring you and make sure you were coming to dinner. At seven she said."  
  
"Sure," I said looking at the clock, "three hours."  
  
"So," he said suggestively, "is your name really Dumbledore?"  
  
"Would Hermione lie?" I avoided the question.  
  
"She has been known to, once told me I looked like Ron."  
  
"Yes, Albus Dumbledore is my father. That was your next question wasn't it?" I hated the cold tone in my voice, I liked George.  
  
"I didn't know he had any kids."  
  
"Kid," I corrected, "there's just me."  
  
"Oh," he said slowly, "I'll see you tonight then."  
  
"Definitely." I replied.  
  
"Bye then."  
  
"Bye George." I hung up and was finally able to close the door. My neighbour across the road had been watching me through her pulled curtains, I hated to be watched.  
  
I didn't live far from Ron and Hermione's apartment, so once I was ready I simply walked. I was not able to apparate yet, I would be sitting my test in a few months. I was mildly afraid of failing. When I knocked a small red headed girl answered, one of Ron's family no doubt.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ginny. You must be Allysa, Hermione has told us all about you." She sounded much older than she looked, and her smile was masking something deeper.  
  
"You have to be one of Ron's family," I stepped inside, shutting the door behind me, "you all have that red hair."  
  
"It's distinctive alright. Bit like your name." She winked at me, I guess Hermione has already told them who I am.  
  
"Yeah." I said dryly, as we entered the dinning room, where the rest of Ron's family and Hermione's parents had gathered. I had met Hermione's parents many times, I greeted them with a wave and looked around for Hermione. A woman I could only assume was Ron's mother introduced herself to me and proceeded to usher me around to meet the rest of her extensive family.  
  
"This is Bill, my eldest." She indicated a man leaning against the wall, his long hair held in a tidy ponytail, and dressed in dragon hide. I smiled wearily, this was going to be a long night.  
  
"Over there is Charlie and Percy, my next two." She pointed but I had no time to register before she continued.  
  
"Ginny you've met, and this is Fred and George."  
  
"Who I've also met." I replied. She simply smiled and patted the hand that she was still holding in welcome.  
  
"I must be off, got to help Hermione in the kitchen. Would you like to come dear?" She looked at me in a way my own ,mother never had.  
  
"No mum, we're gonna get to know her better. Aren't we Gin?" Fred ushered me away from his mother, who then turned and retreated back into the kitchen.  
  
I found I liked Ron's family as much as I liked Ron, which was a lot. Before the end of the night I was chatting happily with all but one. Percy Weasley merely looked at me distrustfully, I had heard about his falling out with his family from Hermione and figured this was due to the fact that I was my father's daughter. I especially liked the twins, Fred and George, they kept me talking and laughing most of the early evening before dinner. I was finally able to retreat into the kitchen however, when Mrs Weasley came back into the living room to say Hermione was asking for me specifically. I went gladly, although I had been enjoying myself, I was happy at the chance to talk with Hermione. We had become good friends since my father asked her to teach me fourteen months ago. I had never learned to use magic properly, but had learned quickly from Hermione and would soon be at an appropriate level for my age.  
  
"I thought they would never let you go." Hermione exclaimed as I entered the kitchen, bringing me back from my memories.  
  
"Yes, they are a chatty lot aren't they."  
  
"I saw you were getting along with Fred and George a lot." She winked at me and I blushed, twice in one day.  
  
"Too bad I couldn't do they same with that Percy. He was a bit stoney."  
  
"He has been ever since, well you know." She turned back to the bowl she had been stirring when I walked in.  
  
"What would you like me to do?" I asked, moving to stand next to her.  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted to talk. Molly has done almost everything." She smiled to herself.  
  
"Can I see it yet, or do I have to wait?" I asked, looking at her sideways.  
  
"Sure, I'll just go and get it." She beamed happily. I picked up a stray slice of carrot and began to chew on it. Fred came into the kitchen looking around for Hermione guiltily.  
  
"I just wanted a drink. Mum told me not to come in."  
  
"That's okay I wont tell, Fred." He stopped mid-stride, heading for the sink.  
  
"You can tell us apart? Even mum can't sometimes."  
  
"Course." He continued to look at me curiously, but continued with filling his glass.  
  
"So how?"  
  
"It's a secret." He looked intrigued.  
  
"I'll get it out of you." He replied and left with his drink back into the living room. Hermione came back as Fred was leaving, she saw the smirk on his face and looked at me questioningly.  
  
"What was that about?" She asked when the door had banged shut.  
  
"He wanted to know how I can tell him and George apart, and I wouldn't tell him."  
  
"You can? Wait a minute, that was Fred?"  
  
"Yes, now let me see it." I held out my hand, but Hermione did not move.  
  
"Not before you tell me how you can tell them apart." She replied and I knew she would stick to her word. I sighed resignedly.  
  
"Okay," I picked up another slice of carrot and ate it slowly while Hermione tapped her foot, "I'm only attracted to one of them." I spoke quickly.  
  
"Which one?" She asked excitedly, handing me the ring she and Ron had bought. I looked at it for a long time, it was plain but beautiful all at once.  
  
"It's perfect." I said and handed it back, she placed it carefully into the jewellers box and put it on the benchtop.  
  
"Don't change the subject, which one?" She replied stubbornly.  
  
"George." She thought for a minute.  
  
"I could rearrange the seating, put Fred where Ginny was and Percy next to mum." She said, mostly to herself.  
  
"No Hermione, don't change a thing." But she wasn't listening, she was already on her way out of the kitchen still mumbling to herself. George came sauntering into the kitchen, looking at me with that same smirk.  
  
"Hello George." He just stared at me.  
  
"You gonna tell me how you do it?" He asked.  
  
"Simple," I replied, briefly putting my hands on his chest, "you're the cute one." I walked out of the kitchen, in search of Hermione again. Instead I found Mrs Weasley, who was calling everyong to the dinner table. She smiled widely and ushered me to where my name was seated between George and Mrs Granger.  
  
"You think I'm the cute one?" George whispered as I sat down beside him. I looked sideways at him, but did not get a chance to answer as Ron and Hermione stood up obviously ready to inform the family of their engagement.  
  
"Before we start, we just want to say something." Ron began. Mrs Weasley took the fork out of Fred's hand.  
  
"Hermione and I," he hesitated, "are getting married." The table erupted in noise, I smiled at the many choruses of 'congratulations' and 'that's wonderful'. All the while Hermione simply watched Ron, nodding to her new family absently.  
  
After everyone had hugged both the bride and the groom, and eaten all the food that Mrs Weasley had laden the table with, they began to leave. Hermione's parents left first, they both had early appointments. Then Mrs Weasley left, taking with her her husband and three eldest children. I was sitting comfortably talking with Ginny on the sofa, while the other four laughed and talked loudly on the other side of the room.  
  
"So what is this Harry like? I've not met him yet." I asked.  
  
"He's real nice," she smiled wistfully, "you've heard of him though right?"  
  
"Harry Potter?" She nodded slowly in reply, "it does sound familiar, but I don't know." She looked blankly at me, disbelieving. I felt nervous, should I know this person?  
  
"He's the one who defeated … well Voldemort." There's a name I hadn't heard in a long time, not since I left Riddle Manor and went into hiding.  
  
"Then I guess I should thank him." I spoke quietly and was unsure of whether she had heard what I had said. It was suddenly very hot inside, "I think I should go." I stood up and Ginny looked worried.  
  
"I didn't mean to offend you. I just thought, you know, since he's dead, that it was okay to say." She stammered.  
  
"No, it's not that. I'm just not feeling well." Hermione came over, disentangling herself from her fience. She looked at me worried.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I just feel a bit tired. I'm going to walk home now. Fresh air, that's what I need." I managed a weak smile.  
  
"Well George can walk you home," she turned to face the others, "can't you George?"  
  
"Course." He replied, standing. I didn't protest, this was another of those times I knew Hermione would not give in. 


	2. The famous harry potter

It was barely 8 am, and I could hear the phone ringing in the hall. I thought it was Sarah, asking what time I would be out today.  
  
"Sa..." I was cut off.  
  
"Hello?" It was George. He had said that he was going to call to make sure I was feeling better, I didn't realise he meant this early in the morning however.  
  
"Hi, I didn't know you would be calling so early." I was glad, it would be nice to get through to Surrey and back early.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Were you asleep?"  
  
"Not really, but I was having a nice dream." I could hardly remember it.  
  
"Was I in it?" He asked cheekily.  
  
"Sure," Fawkes came flying through an open window carrying a small animal he was clearly hoping to have for breakfast, "that's disgusting."  
  
"Was it that bad?"  
  
"No, bloody Fawkes just brought something dead into the house." I tried to shoo him away, he was greeting me with enthusiasm.  
  
"Are you feeling better then, from last night I mean?" He asked more seriously.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks for walking me home, you really didn't have to."  
  
"Was it something my sister said that upset you?"  
  
"No," I lied, "I was just tired I guess." I could hear talking in the background, I assumed it was Ginny wanting to know the answer to his question. Or had it been her question.  
  
"What are you doing today?" This was his question.  
  
"I told my cousin I would visit, they live out in Surrey." I wished I could say that I had nothing to do.  
  
"You staying there all day?"  
  
"Not if I get out there early. You could come with me, I hate driving alone." I heard him chuckling to himself.  
  
"Then why don't you floo, or apparate?"  
  
"Because I can't apparate," I paused, not really ashamed but embarrassed none the less, "and Sarah hates the floo, she's a muggle."  
  
"You really want me to come with you?" He sounded serious again.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright. What time are you going?"  
  
"About two hours. Ten? I can pick you up on the way." Fawkes flew back to me, his breakfast now devoured, wanting attention.  
  
"Sure. I'll see you then," I could hear voices again, "I had better go, my brother is beginning to steam at the ears." I said goodbye and hung up. Fawkes was now nipping at my pajama bottoms, eager for my appraisal.  
  
Kids almost ran into me as I walked into the joke shop, I wondered if it was always this busy in the school holidays. I taught at the wizard elementary school, Marmadukes, so I looked around for any of my students. I didn't see any, which was just as well, I didn't need to be presented with joke sweets on returning to school the next week.  
  
"Hi." Fred tapped me on the shoulder from behind, he was carrying several of the more dangerous looking products and putting them back onto the shelves next to me.  
  
"Looks busy." I replied.  
  
"It's always this busy the last week of the holidays. They use them on the teachers."  
  
"Don't say that, I'm a teacher." I tried my best at looking offended, but couldn't manage it, so smiled instead.  
  
"You didn't tell us you were a teacher. Where do you teach?" We walked towards the counter, where Ginny was busy trying to close the register. "I teach at Marmadukes, I don't see any of my kids here though." Fred had taken over closing the register, Ginny smiled widely at me.  
  
"You going out with my brother?" She asked.  
  
"Ginny!" George grabbed her from behind and she squealed, "ready to go?" He asked me.  
  
"Are you sure it's okay for you to leave?" I looked around.  
  
"We'll be fine." Fred replied, finally getting the register closed with a flick of his wand.  
  
We had been driving for about 20 minutes, chatting idly, when he asked the question I had been waiting for. Hoping he would never ask.  
  
"Why can't you apparate?" He looked at me, and I was glad that I was driving and did not have to look back at him.  
  
"I'm not licensed, I haven't sat the test yet."  
  
"How come? I thought you had to when you were 17?" I could vaguely see the confused look on his face out of the corner of my eye, I still did not look at him.  
  
"You're supposed to, but I was," I tried to think of a word to use, "unavailable when I was 17."  
  
"You didn't go to Hogwarts. Where were you?" I had thought I would be asked this question, but had not thought of how to answer it. Now I looked at him, for less than a second, I was finding it hard to lie. Maybe I wanted him to know, but I was still afraid of how he would react.  
  
"I was trapped in a place I would much rather forget. After that I went into hiding." I looked at him, he smiled and I felt I could tell him. Everything. But not yet.  
  
"How long were you in hiding?" He reached out and touched my arm in comfort. It tingled, even after he returned his hand to his lap.  
  
"Four years, till I was 22. My father found me and convinced me to move into the house that my grandmother left me when she died. It took a long time."  
  
"I remember that, Dumbledore was missing for about three months. It was when he first became Minister for Magic, after he left Hogwarts."  
  
"You remember well."  
  
"My father was his temporary replacement, he barely came home the whole time."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"Just wait till I tell mum that my new girlfriend is the reason why dad stayed at work for three months solid." I glanced over at him, but said nothing. He stared out his window, watching the passing scenery.  
  
My cousin, Gabe, looked George up and down suspiciously.  
  
"He know?" He asked.  
  
"I don't want to talk about this." I replied, walking past him and into the house. George stayed talking to Gabe for a few minutes and then followed.  
  
"He's protective." George said, interrupting my greetings to Sarah.  
  
"Yeah," she replied, "he can be sweet sometimes."  
  
"George this is my cousin, Sarah. Outside in the yard is her two boys, Adam and Vincent, and you met Oliver yesterday." They shook hands and said their hellos. Oliver had noticed I had arrived by then, and was calling from up on the second floor stairs.  
  
"Auntie. Did you bring me presents?" He came quickly down the stairs, shuffling on his backside, and I picked him up into a hug.  
  
"Oliver you know better than that." Sarah scolded.  
  
We did not stay long, about three hours. Eventually Gabe came inside and warmed up considerably to George, they were both troublemakers. Gabe was protective of me because he worried that I would run again, but I had come to like living the way I had been since my father brought me back. It had been hard to begin with, adjusting to normal living again.  
  
"How have your holiday's been?" Sarah asked, as we sat down in their living room. The two older boys started a game of muggle chess and George watched in fascination. Oliver had curled up on my knee and had been fast asleep for nearly an hour.  
  
"Good. I miss the kids, even though they are little devils sometimes." Sarah chuckled.  
  
"Is this why you opted to take Oliver yesterday?"  
  
"What are they playing?" George interrupted.  
  
"They're playing chess." I replied, he looked round at me with his brow furrowed.  
  
"They're moving the pieces by hand."  
  
"That's muggle chess," Gabe told him, "gotta do everything by hand."  
  
"Why don't you two play wizard chess? I got you a set last Christmas." I said and Gabe nodded, getting up to find it. He stopped as he got to the doorway, turned, and asked Sarah where she had 'put it away'. I laughed as Sarah sighed and got up to show him.  
  
"They're an interesting couple." George said to me when they were both out of the room.  
  
"Yeah, they keep splitting up and then getting back together. I hope they can work it out, for Oliver's sake." I looked at his sleeping form, and pushed his blonde hair from his face.  
  
"He looks like you."  
  
"Everyone says so, I don't see it though."  
  
"Well, he does."  
  
"who does what?" Sarah asked as her and Gabe came back into the room, Gabe was carrying the chess set I had bought him. It looked like it had never been played, it probably hadn't. Sarah did not allow her two boys to play wizard games, sometimes I let them.  
  
"Oliver looks like aunt Al, doesn't he mum?" Adam asked, looking up from the game.  
  
"Yes," she sat back down next to me and Gabe began setting up the chess pieces, "she doesn't believe it though."   
  
George and Gabe played four games of wizard chess, in which they broke even, and the boys gave up their game and were intently watching theirs instead. When we left an hour later I tucked Oliver into his bed and he slowly opened his eyes, closed them again and waved his small hand.  
  
"Goodnight Olli." I kissed his forehead and he rolled over on to his side, pulling off the blankets I had just tucked around him. As I tucked him back in he muttered something in his sleep, I didn't hear. He repeated it louder as I left, that time I heard it.  
  
"She sees you." I stopped only for a moment and turned to look back at him, he slept on and I decided to dismiss the thought that had crept into my head. She was dead, my mother was dead. She couldn't see me.  
  
As I led George back out to the car I felt his hand on my arm, I turned back and he kissed me. It was not long, but I could still feel it ten minutes later as we drove back down the motorway to London.  
  
It began to rain heavily as we drove, so we decided to stop at his parents house. We got saturated simply getting from the car to the front door, and Mrs Weasley greeted us as we walked in.  
  
"Come in dear. Come in and sit by the fire. You must be cold." Mrs Weasley fussed and took my wet cloak.  
  
"No, I'm fine. I'm never cold." Unless, I thought, but that was a long time ago. And they say now that he's dead, not like the last time, but truly gone.  
  
"Nonsense, sit here next to the fire," she looked at George who was still standing in the doorway to the living room, "and you go and get her a nice cup of tea. Go on." George disappeared into the kitchen. I watched the flames, but felt no heat emanate from them. George soon came back into the room with a warm cup of tea, I took it and sipped it slowly.  
  
"Harry is visiting later George, he'll be staying for a while." Mrs Weasley said, now taking his wet cloak and putting it next to mine.  
  
"Is he? Why's that then?" George looked mildly interested and seemed embarrassed about being fussed over.  
  
"Wants to give his congratulations in person, for Ron and Hermione."  
  
"Are they coming out too?" I asked.  
  
"Yes dear. I didn't know I would have this many for dinner, but I think we'll manage." I looked back into the fire.  
  
"We weren't going to stay mum, just came to say hello."  
  
"Of course you're going to stay." She said and George was stunned into submission. I could see who ruled this household.  
  
"Alright mum." He replied, sitting down across from me.  
  
"Well, you two stay here and get warm. I've got some things to do in the kitchen." She rushed off without a reply. I stared silently at George, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Looks like we're staying for dinner." He said and looked away out into the yard. I heard a pop from outside on the doorstep and a small knock on the door before it was opened.  
  
"Ron and Hermione are here." Mrs Weasley said as she rushed past and out into the entrance hall to no doubt fuss over them as well. They came into the living room after saying their hellos to Mrs Weasley, who then rushed back into the kitchen, both seemed surprised to see me.  
  
"And we meet again Miss Dumbledore," Ron said sitting down on the arm of my chair, "what are you doing here this fine afternoon?" George stood and offered Hermione his chair by the fire, which she accepted.  
  
"I'm just going to check on the store." He said, kissing me briefly on the cheek and apparating with a pop. Ron and Hermione both looked at me with their eyebrows raised.  
  
"What was that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What?" I looked from Hermione to Ron with an innocent smile.  
  
"Are you, you know," Ron briefly threw a questioning look at Hermione, "together?"  
  
"Oh that?"  
  
"Yes, that." Hermione replied, irritated.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we are."  
  
"That was fast, it took Ron like 6 years." Hermione smiled at the memory.  
  
"Hey, I resent that." Ron stood up affronted, but we both just laughed at him and he sat back down. There was another popping sound from the doorstep.  
  
"That must be Harry." Hermione said.  
  
"I should go." I said, quickly standing. I was not sure I wanted to meet the man who defeated Voldemort.  
  
"No," Ron put his hand on my arm as he too stood, "we want you to meet Harry."  
  
"Yes, we want the bridesmaid and the best man to meet preferably before the wedding." Hermione smiled warmly at me, and it registered what she had said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We'll talk about it later." She said, ushering me and Ron towards where Mrs Weasley was welcoming Harry into the house.  
  
"Hi Harry." Hermione greeted him with a light kiss on the cheek and a rib shattering hug.  
  
"Congratulations," Harry said, coughing slightly, "I knew it would eventually happen." He shook Ron's hand vigorously. Harry's eyes scanned the room and rested on me, Hermione cleared her throat loudly to make the introduction.  
  
"This is Dumbledore's daughter, Allysa."  
  
"You mean Albus Dumbledore?" He asked confused.  
  
"Yes." I replied. I reached out my hand to shake his, and immediately wished that I hadn't. As soon as our hands touched I felt the cold move rapidly through my body. We both let go abruptly and Harry's hand flew to his forehead. To the lightning bolt scar above his right eye. 


	3. Recollections and explanations

Everyone began shouting in confusion all at once. Harry was yelling indignantly that it was a trick. Who was I and how did they know that I was, in fact, who I said I was. Hermione and Ron faught back, telling him Dumbledore had come to Hermione personally, but that wasn't enough for him. They continued to yell, ignoring my interruptions. I grew tired of standing by and watching so I raised my hand, igniting the fire fiercly. The sound shocked them into attention, all three of them turned to me sharply.  
  
"What was that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"That was me," I replied slowly, "I want you to apparate home and get the dark creatures book," I looked at the floor, "then I'll tell you everything."  
  
Hermione left and was back within two minutes, a large book held in her arms. I took it from her and searched through it for the section I knew was there. I soon found the pictures I was expecting, one of a woman with fire in her hands and one of another woman engulfed in flames. The heading simply read Fire Demons, but the text proclaimed the common name of Fieries. I handed the book to Ron, who was sitting between Hermione and Harry on the sofa.  
  
"This is what I am." I began to pace as they read. Hermione looked up after a few minutes.  
  
"This says 'Fieries are heartless and evil', that's not you."  
  
"I am still part human." I replied quietly. Hermione continued reading, but by then Harry had finished and was looking at me suspiciously.  
  
"What has this got to do with Voldemort, with my scar?" Harry asked, Hermione ignored the question and spoke over him.  
  
"This is why you're so nervous about apparating," she looked down and began to read, "'Fieries apparate in flames', you think you would?" She looked back up at me.  
  
"My father says there is a fifty-fifty chance that I'll apparate with fire. The Fieries were thought to be wiped out, so if I sit my test and if I do there'll be a lot of questions to be answered."  
  
"Wow, you can read the desires of others?" Ron exclaimed, coming to the end of the section on Fire Demons.  
  
"Yes, I can with men but I havn't ever tried a woman."  
  
"Can you do it on me?" He asked standing up.  
  
"I suppose." I quickly glanced at Harry, he did not look happy.  
  
"I want my questions answered." He was almost yelling.  
  
"In a minute mate," Ron glanced back at him, "she's not Voldemort, we've known her for almost a year. She can barely do any magic." Harry seemed mildly satisfied but began to tap his foot inpatiently. I positioned Ron directly in front of me, I needed to look directly into his eyes so he had to slouch down slightly so we were level. When I looked into his eyes mine became flame.  
  
"Wow," he breathed, "your eyes." Hermione stood to see better and gasped. Harry did not move. I looked away and my eyes turned back to their normal bright blue.  
  
"Well?" Ron asked. I turned to Hermione and laughed.  
  
"I think you might want to dig out that old Hogwarts uniform." Ron blushed a deep red and Hermione stiffled a giggle.  
  
"Okay," Hermione finally said, "tell us your story." I sighed deeply and began.  
  
"When I was seven my mother took me away from Hogwarts, and we moved to Guildford." I began to pace nervously and my thoughts began to drift away as I told them my story.  
  
~  
  
I never knew then why we left Hogwarts, but I can guess now. I do remember why we left Guildford, I had become too attached. Just before I turned 15 my life was uprooted again, and what was worse was that this time I couldn't tell my father where I was going. He had been sending me mail secretly in Guildford, using Heather's toucan, but when we left there I had no way of contacting anyone. I became trapped wherever my mother decided to take me. I remember travelling around for a few months, I was never sure where we were. I think maybe she knew my father would try to follow where she had gone, and was trying to confuse any trail she could have left.  
  
We arrived at Riddle Manor the week after my 15th birthday, the year I should have been in my fifth year at Hogwarts. A lot of what happened in the few days immediately after our arrival is confused in my memory, I think I spend most of that time in a spell induced sleep.  
  
"Mother." I screamed at the locked door. I didn't know where I was, but I was feeling a sensation I had never felt before. I was cold.  
  
"Stop your whining child." I heard someone yell from the other side of the door, then I heard shuffling and the door began to open. I backed away from whatever was coming through, I saw a black cloak and the glitter of red eyes from beneath.  
  
"Ah, you're awake again." It said.  
  
"Where am I?" Fear and anger were fighting for control of my actions.  
  
"You're in my home," a hand snaked out from beneath the robes, pale and thin, and touched the side of my face.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"You ask too many questions." I could now tell that it was a man.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked again in defiance.  
  
"I am Lord Voldemort, you have been brought to join my ranks." He reached to take off the hood that was covering his face, and I was not afraid. His face too was pale and thin, and his red eyes gave way to brown.  
  
"What if I don't want to be in your ranks?" He chuckled, and it sounded like it had never been a happy sound.  
  
"You will." He replied simply, and inside I knew he was right. Something my father had told me once about what I was, that I was attracted to power. And he was definitely powerful.  
  
"No," I lied, "never." He looked at me and I saw that flicker of red in his eyes.  
  
"Your father was a powerful wizard, was he not?"  
  
"My father is Albus Dumbledore." I said loudly. His eyes clouded for a few seconds, then the edges of his lips began to curl. He left abruptly, saying nothing.  
  
On the third day following this visit he came again to my room as I lay asleep, this time my mother was with him. I awoke as they came in, but kept my eyes closed and my breathing even.  
  
"She will do well for your purpose my Lord." My mother said, her voice sounding muffled.  
  
"Yes she will," he replied, "does her father know of your whereabouts?"  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"Good. Now go down and tell the others that I will be down soon." I heard the door close as she left. I could feel his shadow over me.  
  
"Get up girl, you are awake." I stood up from the chair I had been asleep in, my body ached.  
  
"What do you want from me?" I asked, not knowing whether I really wanted to hear the answer.  
  
"What I want," he said gleefully while cupping my face in his cold hands, "is you." He leaned down to kiss me. His hands held my head stationary and his lips met mine.  
  
~  
  
Pop. Fred and George apparated together, disrupting my thoughts and explanation. Ginny soon followed and everyone stood around silently staring at each other.  
  
"Did we interrupt something?" Fred asked.  
  
"No. We can continue this tomorrow," Hermione looked around at the other two and finally at me, "can't we?"  
  
"Sure." Harry spoke up, and threw me a weak smile.  
  
"Good, because we're starving." Ginny exclaimed as she strode past us into the kitchen where her mother could be heard crashing dishes.  
  
Dinner was strangely quiet, I was seated between George and Harry. I sat nervously between them, occationally pushing my food from one side of the plate to the other.  
  
"So what was it like growing up at Hogwarts?" Ron asked from opposite me, Hermione threw him a reproachful look. I didn't mind though, those were happy memories.  
  
"I loved it, even though everyone around me was pretty busy all the time."  
  
"So what did you do?" Fred asked.  
  
"Anything I wanted. My mother was the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at the time, so I was left to play around."  
  
"You were allowed to just roam the castle?" George asked in surprise.  
  
"No, I was only allowed in a few places. Most days I spend in a special room on the seventh floor, I could make it whatever I wanted."  
  
"You mean the Room of Requirement?" Hermione asked, putting down her knife and fork.   
  
"Is that what it was called? I never asked." Harry snorted beside me, got up and walked out of the room. Hermione looked from me to the doorway nervously.  
  
"Maybe you should go and talk to him Alli." Ron said.  
  
"I suppose I should."  
  
I found him out on the front porch, looking up at the sky.  
  
"It'll never be over will it?" He asked looking at me.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Are you afraid?" He seemed to be friendly but far away all at once.  
  
"All the time." I replied, truthfully.  
  
"What did he want from you?" I walked down the stairs as I began, he followed and we walked the Weasley property while I told him the rest of my story.  
  
~  
  
It was three months before I got another visit from Lord Voldemort. He seemed to be busy with something, occationally I would be woken by shouts or screams from below me in the house.  
  
"Comfortable?" He asked, I watched him from beneath the overgrown ends of my hair. He seemed to glow red, as my hair was like fire.  
  
"I want to go home." This time there was no fear, only anger.  
  
"You are home." I was cold, but I could feel an angry heat growing. I waited.  
  
"This is not my home, this is Hell." A flame ignited in my hand silently, and I threw it. He raised his wand and it disintegrated, steam rose from where it had almost reached him.  
  
"I was wondering if you had it in you." He was pleased.  
  
"What do you want from me." I screamed, frustration and anger made me weak and confused.  
  
"I want what you can give me." He stood infront of me as I knelt on the floor, I felt as though I was grovelling for a King's attention.  
  
"I wont give you anything." He reached down and dragged me upwards till I was eye-level.  
  
"Yes you will." He threw me against the wall and walked back out of the room. I don't know how long I stayed where he had thrown me, my strength for anything was waning. I spent most of the next year asleep in that room.  
  
I couldn't see the outside world from where I was kept, I counted the days only by the meals they gave me. He did not visit me again untill my 16th birthday, I did not get up when he asked.  
  
"Get up." He said loudly. I moved slightly and my arm fell limply over the side of the chair.  
  
"Get up." He said again, louder and more forceful. I did not move.  
  
"I can teach you." He sounded right next to my chair, whispering in my ear. I turned to face him.  
  
"Teach me what?" He stood up and held out his arm.  
  
"Take my hand."  
  
"Teach me what?" I repeated.  
  
"You'll find out, now take my hand." I stood from where I had been sitting since they took away my untouched breakfast, my legs protested loudly. I took the arm he offered and he led me out of the room.  
  
He took me to a room with a large unlit fireplace, three guards and my mother were standing in a corner. My mother did not look at me as Voldemort lead me towards the fireplace.  
  
"I want you to light it." He said to me.  
  
"You light it, you've got a wand." He pulled hard on the arm he was holding.  
  
"Out." He yelled to the others in the room, they filed out slowly. He looked down at me once the door was shut and locked.  
  
"From now on you will do as you are told." He let go of my arm and I fell to the ground.  
  
"I don't think so." I was still defiant.  
  
"Crucio." He shouted, pointing his wand at me. I doubled up in pain, It was like something had exploded inside me. He crouched down on the floor and leaned so his face was inches from mine, which was now covered in sweat.  
  
"Are you ready to obey?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." I replied weakly.  
  
"Then get up," I did as was asked. My body protested even more and I had trouble breathing steadily, "light it." He pointed into the fireplace.  
  
"I'll try." I tried, I held my cupped hands and concentrated. Nothing happened.  
  
"You can't?"  
  
"I can't." He stood in front of me again.  
  
"You didn't try hard enough." There was a cautious knock on the door and he turned to it expectantly.  
  
"Yes?" The door opened and a small man shuffled in, my mother still did not look at me.  
  
"My Lord, Lucius Malfoy has arrived."  
  
"Good. Tell him to come." The man shuffled back out of the room, closing the door as he went. Voldemort towered over me and his brown eyes, now tinged scarlet, looked deep into my own blue ones. I felt drawn into him and the pull of his power. My eyes burned and I saw him through a wall of flame.  
  
"Good girl." He took my arm and wound it through his own. I stood transfixed, and tried to regain control of my senses.  
  
Lucius Malfoy entered carrying a small black bag and a cane with a silver serpent head on the end.  
  
"Do you have the potion?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"Yes my Lord," he handed Voldemort the black bag and Voldemort looked inside smiling, "Is this her?"  
  
"Yes it is." Voldemort held out my hand and Lucius kissed it, his lips felt cold against my skin and I recoiled.  
  
"It will not work if she is not willing, my Lord."  
  
"She will be."  
  
I was soon to find out what was meant by this exchange, when Voldemort tried to make me willingly drink the potion. A man with greasy black hair and flowing black robes brought it in to me on the first day. He told me he didn't know what the potion was for but he did know why Voldemort wanted me kept here.  
  
"He wants an heir." He spoke low, as if someone may be listening at the door. I looked at him sadly and slowly began to cry. To my surprise, he hugged me to him and began to whisper in my ear.  
  
"I will do my best to discover the purpose of this potion." My breath hitched.  
  
"What? Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Severus Snape." 


	4. From the darkness

It was near midnight when I finished telling Harry about my past. I could see his pale face through the moonlight, he seemed haunted. We headed back to the house, the windows still glowed faintly with light.  
  
Everyone looked up as we walked in, Hermione smiled slightly and I managed a smile in return.  
  
"We were about to send out the search party to see where you had got to." Ron said motioning for us to sit. Harry sat to Hermione's right and I sat opposite him, next to George. Harry and I stared at each other, saying nothing, while the conversation carried on around us.  
  
"So have you set a date yet?" Ginny asked.  
  
"We thought soon would be best." Hermione replied, squeezing Ron's hand resting on her knee.  
  
"You're not pregnant are you?" George asked quickly.  
  
"No she is not." Ron answered, throwing his brother an annoyed look.  
  
"What were you two talking about out there?" Ginny asked, looking curiously from me to Harry. I leaned back and out of her sight and closed my eyes wearily while Harry made some excuse about getting to know me. I vaguely felt George's arm slip around me as I drifted into darkness.  
  
Flashes of memory plagued my sleeping mind. When I finally took the potion, blinded by power and heat; the night that Voldemort forced himself on me, successfully conceiving an heir; how I screamed as they took away my tiny baby, and the day my mother came and told me he had died; falling from a flaming window to the ground, and running through the darkness for what seemed like weeks.  
  
I woke with a start and stared into the darkness. I heard someone breathing lightly beside me and I thought that he had found me, I sat up and looked around wildly. Then I remembered where I had been, but did not know where I now was. As my eyes adjusted I could see a sleeping form on a bed parallel to mine. I got up slowly, disentangling myself from the bedsheets with difficulty, and walked quietly over to the other bed. George's eyes opened as I approached and he smiled.  
  
"Hi." He said, reaching out and pulling me into his arms.  
  
"Morning." He tightened his grip around me.  
  
"Were you having a bad dream?"  
  
"Very bad. Why?"  
  
"You were crying in your sleep when I carried you up here."  
  
"You carried me up where?"  
  
"This is my old room, everyone else went home but I didn't want to wake you. Specially seeing as I woke you this morning."  
  
"I'm glad that you did." He smiled in the dark and kissed me briefly on the lips.  
  
"So what were you dreaming about?"  
  
"Just things I wish were dead and buried."  
  
"So what? Zombies?" I laughed and he kissed me again, he vaguely tasted of chocolate. I felt him shift against me and I pushed him back.  
  
"Too fast." He laid his head against my shoulder.  
  
"No more bad dreams, okay?" He asked. I nodded, knowing it would never be true. It took less than 10 minutes for George to fall back to sleep, and another 5 for me to join him still wrapped in each other's arms.  
  
I woke the next morning facing the window, sunlight streamed in blinding me. George stirred beside me and slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Morning." He brushed the hair off my face and thankfully blocked out the sun.  
  
"Yes, it is." I replied.  
  
"Do you want some breakfast?"  
  
"Definitely, I'm starving. I didn't really get dinner last night."  
  
"You missed desert." He said, getting out of bed and reaching down to pull me out.  
  
"No I didn't." I kissed him, he still tasted like chocolate, and he slid his arms around my waist. That's when Mrs Weasley opened the door.  
  
"George Weasley! What are you doing?" We both looked around at her stern but kind face and smiled guiltily.  
  
"Nothing mum."  
  
"I thought you had gone home."  
  
"No, Alli fell asleep on the couch so I just let her sleep."  
  
"Oh that's sweet," George looked at the floor embarrassed, "now go and have some breakfast before Harry eats it all."  
  
We descended the many stairs and entered the kitchen, Harry smiled up at me as we entered.  
  
"I didn't get dinner." He said defensively, indicating the large pile of food on his plate.  
  
As we were finishing breakfast Hermione's head appeared in the fire.  
  
"Anyone home?"  
  
"No." George replied with a grin.  
  
"Is Alli still there?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm here." I answered, putting a hand over George's mouth so he could not be smart again.  
  
"Are you coming round today?" I looked over at Harry and he nodded.  
  
"Yes." I replied.  
  
"Is Harry coming?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Great, what time will you be round?" I looked at Harry again and he shrugged.  
  
"Sometime after lunch, say 2?"  
  
"Perfect," she turned around and spoke to Ron briefly, "see you then." Her head disappeared.  
  
Ginny descended the stairs half an hour later, and joined us in the kitchen. She smiled brightly as she entered, despite her clear lack of sleep.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked.  
  
"I'm fine." She watched me curiously for a few minutes, then turned her attention to the small amount of breakfast that was left. She began to eat slowly and carefully.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" She looked up at me, and swallowed hard.  
  
"Of course." She glanced at George and Harry, who were both looking at her concerned. I nodded, satisfied for now.  
  
I heard a familiar ringing sound, but could not for the moment remember where I had put my bag down yesterday to answer it. It took three rings for me to find it, underneath where Mrs Weasley had put my cloak to dry.  
  
"Hello?" I answered, slowly walking back to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, whatcha doin?"  
  
"Sandy!" Harry and George looked around at my exclamation, I smiled widely and they went back to their conversation, "I haven't heard from you in ages. I'm just round at a friend's place, why?"  
  
"A boyfriend, or a friend-friend?" She always was nosey.  
  
"The first one."  
  
"And when do I get to meet him?" And cheeky too.  
  
"You live in Guildford, he lives in London. I'm gonna guess, probably never." George looked up at me quizzically, I winked.  
  
"What if I said I was in London?"  
  
"No you're not." I sat down absently.  
  
"I am, work sent me for a conference."  
  
"What? When did you get here?"  
  
"About an hour ago. When you gonna be home?"  
  
"Not till later. Come out for dinner?"  
  
"Cool, I'll see you later then." She hung up and I looked at my watch, it was just after ten.  
  
"Were you talking about me?" George asked, leaning over towards me.  
  
"Perhaps." He kissed me on the cheek and got up to clear away the dishes.  
  
We sat talking for another half an hour, after the dishes had been cleared away and coffee made. Meanwhile, I had called Hermione and moved our arranged time forward three hours.  
  
"We had better get going if we're going to make it to Hermione's on time." Harry nodded and went to his room to get his things, George grabbed my hand as I stood.  
  
"Do you really have to go?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"When can I see you?"  
  
"Just call me, you have my number."  
  
Hermione was already pouring tea when we arrived, I sat down heavily not really ready to go through those images again. I slowly told them and they stayed quiet until I had finished, by that time it was three in the afternoon and I would have to leave soon.  
  
"Why did you run?" Ron asked.  
  
"He didn't need me anymore, if the baby had died. I was afraid they were going to just kill me, and I would rather have been killed escaping than cowering."  
  
"So you fought back." Harry said, while handing me my third cup of tea.  
  
"I set fire to whatever I could."  
  
"So you learned how to use fire?" Hermione asked.  
  
"He taught me, something my mother could never do. It increased his power over me, it was like an abyss I was falling into. It was so hard to fight him, when part of me wanted him."  
  
"How is your scar Harry?" Ron asked, Harry looked up surprised.  
  
" Does it still hurt?" I asked.  
  
"Yes." We looked at each other, and did not speak, I shivered.  
  
That was all we said on the subject, it seemed closed. Though I knew it would never be. We talked happily of the upcoming wedding, and the many plans and details that needed to be sorted out. When next I looked at my watch it was 5:30 and I stood up in alarm.  
  
"I have to go, it's late." I said, reaching for my cloak and bag.  
  
"I will call you during the week." Hermione said, and I laughed.  
  
"If you get a spare minute." She smiled.  
  
Sandy was waiting as I pulled up, like I expected, but she smiled when I walked up the path towards her.  
  
"You're late." She raised her arms, anticipating a hug, which distinctly reminded me of Oliver.  
  
"I am not. You didn't specify a time." We hugged affectionately and I begun searching for my keys.  
  
"Just use your wand," she whispered. It was terribly tempting, the easy way, but just as I was about to give up my hand closed around the familiar metal shape of my keys.  
  
"Neighbours might see," I replied simply as I opened the door. We went to the kitchen at the end of the hall and she sat at the table as I retrieved two cans from the fridge.  
  
"So how have you been anyway? Where's this mystery man?" She raised an eyebrow suggestively.  
  
"How has work been?" I asked, ignoring her question. She smiled at me, and I could see that she wasn't through with that topic.  
  
"Work's been great, I got promoted. Secondary Manager, whatever that means."  
  
"More money, is what I hope it means," I replied. She nodded while taking a sip of her drink and succeeded in spilling it down herself.  
  
"Whoops, sorry. Guess you'll have to whip out your wand then?" Sandy was a muggle, she loved to see Heather and I do magic.  
  
"You don't want me near you with a wand." She laughed.  
  
"You're no fun."  
  
We talked constantly for three hours, just sitting and catching up. My father arrived just before 9, smiling when he saw the scene in the kitchen. The cookie jar sat open and empty on the table and spend cans were stacked neatly on the counter-top.  
  
"Hello Sandra, still a good influence I see," he said lightheartedly.  
  
"It's soda," I replied.  
  
"Oh good, good. You're looking well." He addressed Sandy, while cleaning away some of the mess we had left.  
  
"Thanks, so have you meet Alli's mystery man?" Oh no, I thought.  
  
"Oh yes, I've had the pleasure of his company for six of the longest years of my life," he replied. Sandy looked at me triumphantly, and I shook my head.  
  
"Don't tell her anything," I told him. He smiled warmly and patted my head as he left the room.  
  
"If you tell me, I wont have to ring Heather when I get home and make her tell me," she stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Ring Heather all you want, she hasn't met him either." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Tell you what?"  
  
"How old is he; where did he go to school; and, most importantly, is he cute?"  
  
"26, Hogwarts, and yes," I replied in quick succession.  
  
"Has he got any brothers, and are they single?" I laughed.  
  
"Yes, he has," I paused to count, "five brothers. Two are single, two are married, and the last is engaged."  
  
"And is this guy going to last longer than the last one?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"He was a Pratt."  
  
"That's not the point."  
  
"Then what is your point?" I stood up and began cleaning what my father had missed.  
  
"Just that, you tend to run away when people get too close." I stopped and looked at her, I could see mild concern in her face. Sandy was never very serious, always joking and never serious.  
  
"I only did that once," I replied defensively.  
  
"What about Simon?"  
  
"We were 14!"  
  
"Details, details." I threw the tea towel I was holding at her.  
  
Another hour went by, as we talked constantly. Soon it was late and she had to leave if she was going to make her conference in the morning. She stood up reluctantly and we said our good-byes, till next time.  
  
I lay awake, afraid to close my eyes, and watched the darkness seep into the light. I wondered again at Oliver's words and tried to imagine that I felt safe.  
  
Thankfully I had a dreamless sleep, but again woke to a ringing phone. It turned out to be Heather, begging my babysitting services again. I readily agreed, hung up the phone, and returned to my room to get ready for work.  
  
When I arrived at work things were busy as usual. I walked into my classroom and among the mess on my desk was a bunch of blue roses, they smelled of cinnamon and patchouli. I pulled the card and read 'You're a life saver. See you at 10. H.' I smiled and again smelled the fragrant flowers.  
  
"They from one of your other boyfriends?" I turned, startled, and met George's amused gaze.  
  
"Of course," I replied. He stepped next to me and brushed his lips against mine quickly.  
  
"You like blue roses?"  
  
"Not really, but Heather sends me blue roses occasionally and I never object."  
  
"So when does school start?" I looked at my watch.  
  
"In about ten minutes. What are you doing here anyway?" He looked at the floor guiltily.  
  
"I lost your number." I laughed and he glanced up at me. "What are you doing later?"  
  
"Entertaining a three-year-old." I waved my hand expressively at the roses and he nodded.  
  
"My mother invited us for dinner. You can bring him if you want," he said quickly.  
  
"Sure." I smiled at the small faces looking around the doorframe at me expectantly. "You had better go, I'll meet you in Diagon Alley."  
  
"At 5?" My students entered looking at George shyly, who grinned back.  
  
"Sure," I repeated. He patted my arm and left, I turned to my murmuring class.  
  
"But why can't you just use magic?" David asked. Stephen nodded vigorously at his friend's favourable suggestion.  
  
"Because sometimes cleaning is good for you," I replied, handing them each a broom.  
  
"But?"  
  
"It wont take you five minutes boys, get on with it." I put on my stern face and the two boys giggled as they swept up the mess they had made. I turned back to the rest of the class, who were reading quietly, and returned to my desk. It was only ten minutes before the end-of-day bell rung through the halls, the children looked up at me expectantly.  
  
"You may go," I said. I followed not far behind and headed for the pre-school department.  
  
Jack happily squirmed out of my arms when I walked into the joke shop. He ran strait into Fred as he was coming to lock the doors.  
  
"Hi," he said as he dodged the excited toddler.  
  
"Hi yourself. I think Jack loves your store," I replied.  
  
"So that means you'll come here more often?"  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
I followed Fred out to the back of the store, where George was ordering some papers. He looked up as we entered and smiled at the three of us. Fred soon left with a pop and a wink, and George asked me how my first day was.  
  
"I want another holiday," I said simply.  
  
We walked back out of the store, opening the already locked door, and were soon heading towards his parents house for the second time in three days.  
  
"So what's the occasion for dinner anyway?" I asked.  
  
"I think my mum misses us all, what with only Ginny living at home now. Every now and then she invites everyone for dinner." I wondered vaguely about whether my mother had ever missed me as George talked to Jack about Quidditch and Hogwarts.  
  
Jack clung to me as we walked through into the living room, but was only shy for a few minutes. Mrs Weasley smiled widely as she saw us, her smile faltering only a little when she saw Jack in my arms.  
  
"Who's this?" she asked. Jack stared at her with wide interested eyes.  
  
"This is my nephew, Jack. I thought you knew he was coming." I threw George an irritated glance and he grinned.  
  
"Whoops," he said, leaving us to join Fred on the couch.  
  
"It's alright. Sylvia's here too, upstairs sleeping at the moment," she replied happily.  
  
"That's Percy's daughter, isn't it?" I asked. She nodded and ruffled Jack's hair as she left through the doorway I was still standing in. I watched her retreat into the kitchen and turned back to the living room.  
  
Ginny looked up at me and smiled from the corner so I walked over and sat next to her. Again I noticed the dark circles under her eyes.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ginny," she said as she extended her hand for Jack to shake. Jack, happy to be addressed like a 'big boy', grasped her offered hand.  
  
"I'm Jack," he replied.  
  
Half an hour later Jack was playing happily on the floor with two-year-old Sylvia Weasley, and I was still talking happily with Ginny about everything but what I felt like asking. She became quiet as she noticed me silently staring at her.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"What's the nightmare about?" I recognised those dark circles, I used to see them in my own mirror.  
  
"Nothing." She looked down.  
  
"Just between us." At that, she looked up into my eyes and smiled gratefully.  
  
"Something happened a long time ago. I just dream about it sometimes," she replied, "you have that too, don't you? You cry out in your sleep."  
  
"Yes, a memory of something long ago."  
  
"It's about Him isn't it? I heard you say His name. Nobody else heard, but I did." I watched a single tear fall from her eye and I realised that her dreams were of Him too.  
  
"Yes it is," I replied, "and so is yours. Perhaps one day we'll tell each other."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Fred and George approached us and Ginny hastily wiped away her stray tear.  
  
"Come on you two, join the rest of us over here," George said as he took our hands in each of his. When I looked up I noticed that Hermione and Ron had arrived as I talked to Ginny, I smiled and stood. Ginny followed suit and we joined the rest of her family.  
  
Three hours, one meal, and several smiles later I was carefully lifting a sleeping boy off Ron's old bed. Jack hardly stirred as I strapped him into his car seat and started the car.  
  
It was ten after ten when we finally arrived home and Heather was just pulling up. She waved as we got out of my jeep and she soon had Jack's car seat transferred to her own car.  
  
"Thank you so much. Was he any trouble?" she asked.  
  
"Perfect angel." George laughed and elbowed me in the ribs.  
  
"I think you forgot to mention the scorched rug," he said.  
  
"Scorched rug?" Heather asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"It's nothing, I got the burn out."  
  
"How did you get the burn out anyway?" George asked me.  
  
"Heather, this is George." I avoided the question.  
  
"Hi. Good, now maybe Sandy will stop bothering me about meeting him." I rolled my eyes.  
  
"I tried to tell her you hadn't met."  
  
"Well, now we have. Anyway, I had better get the boy home. We'll talk about scorch marks tomorrow." She winked and returned to her car. 


End file.
